cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seti Cruncher
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |currency = Euro |statisticsdate= November 26th, 2010 |infra = 20,999.00 |tech = 6,342.88 |rank = #202 |landarea = 7,396.502 |nationstrength = 122,592.105 |totalpop = 339,674 }} Inception to CN SetiCrunchers was established on Sunday, December 24, 2006. History SetiCrunchers joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition on December 26, 2006 and remained a member there for ten months. While a Member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition SetiCruncher had many accomplishments: *- He was the NADC's first ever Tech Banker *- He served as an NADC Alliance Senator for two terms. *- Was the first NADC Member to win the Big Man On Campus Award for recruiting Excellence *- Was the NADC's first two time BMOC Winner, before retiring undefeated from Recruiting. After ten months in the NADC, it was time for change. On October 30, 2007 he resigned from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. He joined the Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut that same day, an Alliance he had long term ties and friendships with. Although Argo was a great experience he just couldn't find his fit. Less then 30 days after joining - Seti left Argo and joined the New Pacific Order on November 26, 2007. New Pacific Order SetiCruncher joined the New Pacific Order on Monday, November 26, 2007. With the influence of many, some have stood out over time. Dilber, despite his rank, and busy schedule - always made time to assist SetiCruncher. Teeters and MariMassa, both who's guidance and support were paramount in Seti's transition to his position in Military Command. SetiCruncher Served as the Zeta Battalion NCO, then Epsilon Battalion Lieutenant in NPO's Military Command before retiring from Milcom due to RL commitments. Prior to the War of Armageddon, also known as the Karma War, SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 14,000 Infrastructure *- 10,410 Technology *- 19,800 Miles of Land *- 132,000 Nation Strength *- Ranked 20th out of all Nations in the game. The War of Armageddon began on April 21, 2009. SetiCruncher entered the War on May 1, 2009 as part of a second wave attack force and battled to Zero Infrastructure facing a total of 24 enemy nations, launching over 100 Nukes and eating 47 in return. While embroiled in non-stop staggered combat Seti made his presence felt never fighting on less then three fronts and sending out aid to other Pacifican's in need through out the entire war, serving as an unofficial and voluntary fighting bank for the New Pacific Order. On July 3, after 64 days of non-stop warfare, Seti was finally able to slip into Peace Mode and rebuild his forces. On July 20, 2009 the War came to an end. It took 18 Alliances 90 Days to finally beat the New Pacific Order. SetiCrunchers was greatly dismayed and disappointed to see the War end. Professions Past & Present Future Endeavors SetiCruncher has modest aspirations, he hopes to return to Military Command and eventually regain or even surpass his former status as one of the Top Nations in the game. His eventual goal is to be among the sacred top ten in CyberNations. Ribbon Bar Category:Nations Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:People of the New Pacific Order